The present invention relates to cosmetics which contain hyaluronic acid or sodium hyaluronate (abbreviated hyaluronic acid (hyaluronate) hereinafter) and a derivative of L-ascorbic acid.
Conventional powder or granular cosmetics are principally used for whitening the skin. As the main materials, water-soluble powder and a stable derivative of ascorbic acid having a skin whitening effect are contained in the cosmetics. For using the cosmetics, the powder or granular cosmetics are applied on the skin after dissolving in water or face lotion on the palm of the hand.
It was expected to obtain excellent cosmetics by combining sodium hyaluronate having moisture retention and the derivatives of ascorbic acid having the skin whitening effect. However, sodium hyaluronate and the derivatives of ascorbic acid have disadvantages because it is difficult to dissolve these compounds in water.
When these conventional powder or granular cosmetics are applied on the skin after attempting to homogeneously dissolve or disperse them in a liquid on the palm of the hand, the cosmetics have the following problems.
1) It is difficult to mix homogeneously the powder in water and it is difficult to dissolve the powder, particularly the powder obtained from ground granules because it floats on water.
2) When these cosmetics are applied, a rough reaction is produced on the skin.